storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Shinobi Road: Rozdział I, Sezon I
Test na Genina! Był poranek. Około 7 rano. Niedługo miał odbyć się test który decydował o tym. Czy uczeń Akademii stanie się już prawdziwym Ninja. Pewien jeden z najsłabszych uczniów: Vaoru Raizen, już szykował się do wyjścia. - Hmm... Niedługo test, tak?... Ehh, nawet nie wiem z czego się składa... - Powiedział sam do siebie Vaoru. Potem tylko zerwał się z łóżka, przebrał i zjadł śniadanie. Niedługo potem już wyszedł i poszedł do Akademii na egzamin. Vaoru po drodze mijał wiele innych uczniów Akademii idących do niej by spróbować zdać egzamin końcowy. Każdy mijał Vaoru szerokim łukiem, i każdy na niego dziwnie patrzył i wszyscy go obgadywali, a to przez to, że Zapieczętowano w nim "Dziewięcioogoniastą" Bestie. Tak zwanego "Kurame". Naruto, aktualny Hokage Konohy (Dosł. Wioska Ukrytego Liścia) miał kiedyś Kurame z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Lecz w pewnych okolicznościach Kurama się odpieczętował, a nie mógł żyć w takich warunkach. Ale jeszcze potomek Naruto się nie urodził, więc nie mógł Kuramy zapieczętować w nim, a nikt świadomie nie chciał Kuramy dla siebie, więc Naruto zapieczętował Kurame wtedy w nowo narodzonym dziecku: Vaoru. Teraz każdy nienawidzi Vaoru ponieważ zabrał tak wielkie źródło mocy, które mógł mieć niedługo potomek Naruto. Przez to Vaoru nie mógł nawet z nikim pogadać. Każdy od niego uciekał, ignorował, unikał. Ale Vaoru się już trochę do tego "przyzwyczaił". - No dobra... Już doszedłem. Ciekawe jaki to będzie Egzamin... A właśnie... Jakoś więcej osób jest... - Powiedział znów do siebie Vaoru. I wszedł do swojej "Klasy" w Akademii. Właśnie się miał już rozpocząć Egzamin. - Tak więc. Egzamin składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza to test Transformacji w kogoś, uczyliśmy się już tego... - Powiedział Mistrz Iruka (Iruka wygląda tak: KLIK! - Ehh, nie uczyłem się tego kompletnie... - Powiedział cicho do siebie Vaoru. - Za to druga część, obejmuję stworzenie Klona... A nawet i trzy Klony. Tak więc, będę czytał po kolei z listy, tego kogo wyczytam podchodzi do mnie i wykonuję Technikę Transformacji. Rzecz jasna trzeba zamienić się we mnie. - Powiedział Mistrz Iruka, po kilku minutach przepytał sześć osób z listy. - Dobra... Hmmm... Teraz nr. 7. Vaoru Raizen! - Krzyknął Mistrz. - O nie... - Powiedział do siebie Vaoru i podszedł do Mistrza. - Henge! (dosł. "Transformacja") - Nagle krzyknął Vaoru i szybko wykonał takie pieczęci ręczne (Pies → Świnia → Baran) : KLIK! , po tym zaczęła zbierać się w okół niego Niebieska Energia, czyli Chakra i Vaoru stanął w dymie, gdy ten przeminął, Mistrz Iruka ujrzał Vaoru w przemianie ale... Nie była w minimalnym stopniu podobna. Transformacja była zniekształcona, była lekko inna cera, nie było blizny i "podobizna" była "tłusta". Ogółem mówiąc, ta część egzaminu nie udała się Vaoru. Lecz jeżeli zda bardzo dobrze drugą część to zda egzamin. Więc jeszcze była dla niego szansa. - No nie!... Nie udało mi się... Ale mam jeszcze szansę. Chociaż z klonów to chyba jestem jeszcze gorszy... - Powiedział do siebie Vaoru i przełknął ślinę. Po godzinie pierwsza część Egzaminu się skończyła. Potem wszyscy przeszli do drugiej sali, by odbyła się druga część. Część tą nawet obserwował sam Hokage - Naruto. Po kilku minutach była znów kolej na Vaoru, do tej pory każdy na razie zrobił wyśmienite 3 klony. - Dobra, więc... Bunshin no Jutsu! (dosł. Technika Klona) - Krzyknął Vaoru i wykonał takie pieczęcie (Baran → Wąż → Tygrys) : KLIK! Nagle Naruto szczególnie się przyjrzał. Wokół Vaoru wydzielała się Chakra, gdy nagle utworzył się Klon... Jeden, który leżał na podłodze, miał wytrzeszczone oczy i był bardziej bielszy. - No nie... Ehh... - Westchnął Vaoru. - Nie udało Ci się pomyślnie przejść przez drugą część testu Egzaminu Końcowego Akademii Ninja, również nie przeszedłeś poprawnie przez pierwszą część. Więc nie zdajesz. Proszę odejść. - Powiedział Iruka, a Naruto poważnie patrzył na zdołowanego, odchodzącego Vaoru. Po skończonym Egzaminie Naruto udał się do domu Vaoru, a ten otworzył drzwi. - Hm? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - No więc... Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. - Powiedział Naruto, wchodząc do domu. - Więc?... Czego chcesz? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - No więc... Jak już wiesz, twój Klan: Raizen jest spokrewniony z moim Klanem: Uzumaki. Jestem teraz Twoją jedyną rodziną. I wiesz, zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać jakbyś miał jakiś problem. I jeszcze chciałem powiedzieć, że Mistrz Iruka nie zrobił Ci na złość, że Cię nie przepuścił. Wiesz, też kiedyś nie zdałem na Klonach. I wiesz co? Była jedna "akcja" i miałem taki pewien zwój z którego nauczyłem się Specjalnej Techniki: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (dosł. Technika Klona Cienia). I wtedy ochroniłem Irukę przed atakiem, i wtedy zdałem Egzamin za to. Wiesz... Myślę, że mógłbym nauczyć Cię tej techniki. - Powiedział Naruto. - P-Poważnie? - Zapytał się Vaoru. A Naruto pokiwał głową na tak. - Więc... Zaraz zaczynamy "Trening" Ale wiesz... Na jakąś okazję skąd będziesz mógł obronić Irukę musisz sam poczekać. Ja nie będę specjalnie dla tego zastawiał pułapek czy coś. To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Powiedział Naruto. - Rozumiem... - Powiedział Vaoru. To be Continued... Genin* - Początkujący Ninja I prosiłbym o nie pisanie komentarzy typu: "Super", "Głupie" czy podobne. Trochę dłuższe, jakieś uwagi co do rozdziału... xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach